Grim Tuesday
Grim Tuesday, also known as Lord Tuesday, is the titular main antagonist in the second book of The Keys to the Kingdom. He was one of the Seven Morrow Days and suffered from the sin of greed, and was the second one to be confronted by Arthur. Biography Grim Tuesday was the second trustee Arthur met, and suffered from the deadly sin of Greed. He was given control of the Far Reaches. Tuesday is described as being a tall man without eyebrows. He has a strongly built body and black hair. His Key takes the shape of flexible silver gauntlets bound with gold, which let him work with deposits of Nothing, from which all things can be made. Tuesday's command center is Tuesday's Pyramid. Tuesday could not make anything original with his Key; thus he was limited to plagiarizing things from the Secondary Realms. He delved down into the depths of his domain in search of workable deposits of Nothing. This created the Pit, which came very close to breaching totally into the Void, and thus destroying the whole House. Tuesday also changed his Dawn, Noon and Dusk, into the seven Grotesques (Yan, Tan, Tethera, Methera, Pits, Sethera and Azer), which were less powerful. This existence makes them miserable. When Arthur met Tuesday, he was tortured and Tuesday gave Arthur a Sadistic Choice - either give him the Atlas or going to die. The Will encouraged Arthur and Tuesday get into a competition which both of them needed to create creations. Tuesday created a copycat work based on a silver tree modal, and Arthur, knowing he cannot compare in respect to physical beauty, creates a xylophone and plays a tune he composed. The Mariner, as judge, declares that while the tree is a great work, it was copied from a Secondary Realms sculptor; thus Arthur is the winner for having made something of his own. Towards the end of Grim Tuesday, one of the Grotesques is stabbed by Saturday's Dusk, which kills them all as a result of their common origin. Arthur deposed Tuesday of his role and allowed him to live. However, it is later revealed in Sir Thursday that he was assassinated; Arthur immediately suspects Superior Saturday. He was pushed or thrown off the top of the Pit, being sorcerously controlled to not cry out or resist falling, whereupon he died in a pool of Nothing at the bottom. As with Mister Monday, Dame Primus is revealed as his killer. Appearance Grim Tuesday is said to appear as a tall man, thin but strongly built, and with black hair and no eyebrows. He has scars on his arm and his cloth. Trivia *Grim Tuesday seldom smiles or laughs. He only gives few Evil Grin and one Evil Laugh in the novel. *Tuesday forgot about the uniform pocket of Arthur, which two massagers sent to him, causing the Skinless Boy is created and was taken away by the messager of Superior Saturday. *Tuesday referred the Depression in the second book and implied that he was its mastermind. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Titular Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Polluters Category:Evil Creator Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fictionalized Category:Extremists Category:Thief Category:Aristocrats Category:Humanoid Category:Businessmen Category:Scapegoat Category:Monster Master Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Betrayed Category:Extortionists Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Embezzlers Category:Giant Category:Slaver Category:Magic Category:Oppressors Category:Aliens Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Fantasy Villains